Beverage preparation machines, such as beverage brewers, are widely used to make beverages using capsules that contain ingredients, such as coffee grounds, tea leaves, and/or other soluble and/or insoluble materials. Such beverage preparation machines can often be used with a capsule containing a wide variety of different ingredients so as to make different beverages, such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate, flavored still drinks, flavored carbonated drinks, and so on.